Things Worse Then Death
by rlb190
Summary: A long time ago in Greece,Artemis broke her vows, just once, to one man. One girl knows about things that are worse then death.


AN. Okay new story time! I researched this part. There is a hurricane outside as I type this, I am still soaking wet from being outside and I'm pretty sure I will have bruises on my back from the rain. So here I am eating mac and cheese dripping wet and ready to type!

A girl raced through the rain. Her long auburn hair was dripping wet and glued to her face. Her dress was ripped and tattered. It was handmade, a long, long time ago. The wind was fierce, making the rain on the ground move so a fine mist was created. The wind threatened to throw her of her feet and whisk her into the unknown. But she refused to be thrown off her feet. (A/N I DID get thrown of my feet. many times.) The wind increased and she fell on her knees gasping for air and she threw up all of her food, not that there was a lot. She had barley slept in days. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Sally had given her food and a safe place to sleep, yet she hardly ate and slept. She was grateful to Sally for giving her directions to the safety of the camp, she got up and the rain pounded her."Please Poseidon! HELP ME!" the rain lessened but only a bit. She knew that Poseidon was not doing it on his own accord. The sky rumbled.

"DAMERIA! YOUR TIME HAS RUN OUT!" she looked up at the sky.

"PLEASE! I NEED MORE TIME! PLEASE!" if you were to listen to her, you could hear the desperation in her voice, you could see it in her face.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!" She got up and continued running. There was a large hill in the near distance. She knew what she was in. A hurricane. She ran faster. A bolt of lightning struck in front of her. She pulled to a stop and slid out of the ways as anther bolt stuck where she was just standing. She dove and rolled out of the way as yet more bolts struck near here. She ran dodging bolts. They were often so close to her she could feel the searing heat. She did a bad a** roll and came up running. If her life wasn't in danger she would have taken a moment to marvel how damn awesome that was. Yet she couldn't. The grass squished under her feet as she ran.

"Aah!" she yelled as a bolt of lightning missed her by an inch. She stumbled and ran up the hill, near a tree with a dragon. "HELP!" she yelled. The dragon looked up and saw the girl. He got up and flew over to her. She leaped on to the dragon and he flew her to the camp. She crossed the border and stared at the camp. "Wow." the world had changed. Campers in orange t-shirts stared at the dragon. Pointing and gaping at the girl on the dragon. She thought it was weird. Why are they all staring at her? The dragon that helped her snorted. "Why are they staring?" she asked the dragon.

"I never give rides." he replied. She nearly fell off the dragon.

"You, you can talk?" the dragon laughed

"No, you can just understand me. Because of your mother."

"Oh, thank you for rescuing Me." the dragon nodded.

"No problem, I never get out much." she thought for a moment.

"What's your name?

" My name is Peleus."

"My name is Demeria. You can call me Dana." The dragon smiles.

"Of course Dana." Peleus looked around, "Where should I land?" Dana looks around.

"I have no idea. How about Hmm in front of that big house. What's it called?"

"The Big House."

" Really?"

"Yes M'lady."

"Please call me Dana, Peleus."

"Okay, Dana." she smiles.

"Better, um Peleus what year is it?" he told her and she nearly fell off Peleus again. He chuckles.

"Hold on Dana." she grabs onto his scales and he swoops down in front of the Big House. As he makes his descent Campers run out in a mixture of armor and clothes causing panic. A girl with blonde hair in pig tails and braces stared out, her hair flying.

"Whoa." she said. Peleus landed, the wind pushing everyone. Dana rolled of Peleus and feel to the ground lightly. She turned to Peleus.

"Thanks Peleus!" he smiled, while everyone gaped. "Bye." Dana waved as Peleus soared away back to the front of camp. She then stopped aware or eyes on her. She turned to face one hundred (give or take) campers, mouths agape, wide-eyed, staring at her. "Um hi." The blonde girl was first to respond.

"Hi! I'm Lacey!" only to get glared at by and Asian girl with perfect hair. The girls lip curled.

"Who are you?" her voice was icy.

"Dameria!" came a voice everyone turned to see Chiron standing there with a bow and quiver on hand. He smiled. "I'm glad you're here! When did you leave?" she frowned. "About a week ago." he smiled again.

"Glad to see you're in okay!" he trotted up to her. "This girl," he pointed to her."Best shot, very talented with a bow! Best student with it!" she blushed.

"Please Chiron!" he laughed.

"No really!" he then relied what he was doing and cleared his throat."Everyone, this is Demeria, she was one of my students before anyone of you were born." the Asian girl sneered.

" How is that even possible?" He smiled.

"Well, Drew it's a long story. You know that Artemis is a maiden goddess." Everyone nodded."Wrong. She broke her vows once, to one man in Greek times. A, man. He prayed to Zeus that he could have eternal sleep and youth, after Artemis visited one night. Every night she visited him and she bore him 50 daughters. I trained many of

1 hour ago

them, yet they did not care for it, only Dameria, the youngest, took to it. They were on Artemis's moon-shoals when a plague over took all of them, soon only a few survived the plague. They took shelter in Troy, and then the war took place. The girls died in the sack of Troy." Dana winced when he mentioned Troy." Her mother, thinking, that her only daughter would not survive, took her to me, I trained her, then her mother placed her in the Lotus Hotel." Dana winced again when he said Lotus Hotel."Now, everyone go back to their normal actives!" he scanned the crowd. "Lacey! Zach! Rachel! Follow me please."

He pulled the bow off his shoulder."Your mother told me you were coming." She placed the bow and quivers in her hands and snapped his fingers. The bow and quiver shrunk down into a ring and bracelet, silver with a moon charm on the bracelet and a ring of silver."Snap and it will turn into your bow and quiver. Oh and you'll never run out of arrows. Gift from your mother." He winked at her. "Come along Dameria."

"You can call me Dana, now." He nods. Lacey comes up right next to Dana. Her eyes are a clear blue. She smiles at me.

"You're going to love camp!" I smile.

"I hope it will be fun." A boy with sandy hair, green eyes and tan skin comes up next to me.

"I'm Travis." he smiles.

"Call me Dana." he nods, and I feel like I have made some friends. Chiron leads us to the Big House and we all sit around a ping pong table. A girl with red hair comes in and sits down.

"Sorry I'm late." She says.

Chiron starts to speak. "We all know that Zeus is trying to kill you." Dana rolls her eyes. "That's a nice way to put it." Rachel stifled a laugh.

"We need to know why." Dana sighs and puts her head on the table.

"It's my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault Dana." said Travis.

"Yes it is! When I got out of the hotel, Artemis came to me and asked me where the Moon stone is!" Lacey frowned.

"What's a moonstone?" Dana looks at Lacey.

"It's Artemis's gem, it has the power to control the tides, and tons of other stuff. Like control people." Lacey bites her lip.

"Oh"

Chiron continues, "We need to find it." Dana stands up.

"Let's go!" Rachel holds out her hand.

"Hold on, Dana. You have to stay here for a while."

"WHY?"

"Because, after such a long time, you might be rusty."

"WHAT!? RUSTY!?" Dana snaps her fingers, and quick as a viper shoots and arrow into the wall, and shoots anther one that lands right next to it.

"Damn it." she said. And snaps her fingers. Dana puts the bracelet and ring on. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Said Travis."You could give the Apollo kids a run for their money." Dana frowns.

"I was trying to split the arrow down the middle." she grumbles. Chiron sighs.

"Go to cabin 8, Rachel, can you make a specula for Dana?" Rachel nods and gets up. "Come on, Dana, Travis and I will show you were cabin 8 is." she gets up and went outside with Lacey and Travis. "So, who is your parent?" Dana asked Lacey and Travis.

" My Dad is Hermes (NOT STOLL TRAVIS!)." said Travis.

"My mom is Aphrodite" said Lacey. "AH, here he is cabin 8." Dana takes one look at it. "Whoa.

AN. Wow that was long! well, that's it my demigods so, review! thamks to deamonsarereal for being my Beta


End file.
